


Stay Warm Cowboy

by bookcrazy24



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, Donnie - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, darylxconnie, dog is playing matchmaker, he is the reason they will come together, if i don't have some fluff over daryl making sure connie is warm than i'll be so sad, magna ships it, post 9x15, winter is coming and it'll be coldddd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcrazy24/pseuds/bookcrazy24
Summary: Connie doesn't like the cold. Daryl is just being his usual shy self. And Dog is the best wingman ever.





	Stay Warm Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, I don't know how to write summaries.

Connie hated the cold.

For as long as she remembered she hated being cold. She blamed her low circulation cause she seemed to get colder than anyone else. Her sister always joked that her cold hands were the perfect thing for a hot summer day.

But winter always reminded her that the cold was not her friend.

~~~~ 

The walk from the kingdom Alexandria was so long and Connie could not hate it more. She had been non-stop shivering for the first half of the walk and it had only gotten worse. 

Their caravan came to a stop ahead. Connie looked to Kelly for explanation when she saw Ezekiel talking, but being so far away she couldn’t read his lips.

‘We are heading for some shelter before the storm hits. They said there are houses ahead we can use’, Kelly signed.

Connie signed, ‘Good, its been a long day.’

Yumiko stepped up beside them, signing and talking, “You guys okay? Staying warm?”

“I’m just ready for a fire and sleep”, Kelly said.

‘Me too-’ she was interrupted by Dog jumping up on her legs, nearly knocking her over. She let out a silent giggle and started patting its head. 

She looked up and saw Daryl looking their way. He looked like he yelled for the dog who, after nudging Connie in the leg and licking her hand, took off back to its owner. Daryl patted his head and looked back up at Connie. When he realized she was still looking at him, he did that awkward smile and wave at her, the same he always did. He then turned back to talk to Carol and Michonne.

She smiled at his back, feeling slightly warmer. She turned her head and caught Magna watching her. Her eyebrows were raised and she had a smirk growing on her face. 

‘Don’t even start’, Connie signed. Magna just laughed and shook her head.

~~~~

The houses were all wooden cabins but the insides of them were intact. When their group asked, Jerry told them the Kingdom had kept the houses intact and kept up for people who were traveling between the communities. 

Looking around, watching people go to the different houses, Connie spotted Daryl standing to the side keeping watch on the trees. Waving off Kelly’s questioning look, Connie walked over to him, wrestling to get her notebook out of her bag. 

Daryl heard her walking over and glanced over to see her treading through the snow. She stumbled when she got closer, too preoccupied with digging through her bag. Daryl reached out, grabbing her arm to steady her.

When she finally had her balance back, Connie looked up at Daryl with a small smile.

“You okay?”, Daryl asked.

Connie nodded and finally pulled out her notepad and pen. Only to realize with her thick gloves she couldn’t grip her pen to write. Quickly thinking about it, she pulled off one glove, instantly feeling her hand get colder than they already were. She quickly wrote.

_“You doing alright?” ___

Daryl read it and replied, “Besides freezing my toes off? As good as can be. You, staying warm?”

____

Connie nodded but a wind gust caused a shiver to go through her. Daryl noticed and motioned for her toward the cabin her friends went into.

____

“Go on and get warm.” A smile and a warm hand pushing her shoulder pushed her to the cabin. She quickly wrote down something and ripped the page out, giving it to him before walking away with a two finger salute.

____

Daryl looked down at the note. 

___'Stay warm cowboy' ____ _

~~~~~

______ _ _

Connie was laying down for the night, her sister and friends already asleep when the door opened and closed real quick. Connie was surprised to see Dog running up to her with something in its mouth.

______ _ _

Dog nudged her hand for her to take it. When she did she realized it was her glove she had on earlier. She thought she lost it in her walk to the cabin but somehow the dog had found it.

______ _ _

Unless…

______ _ _

She went to the window and could barely make out a shape walking through the storm to the other cabin. It could have been anyone but she knew who it was.

______ _ _

When she went to put the glove on, a note fell out of it. Picking it up and unfolding it, she saw it was the note she gave Daryl with a new note at the bottom.

_____'You might need this for your cold hands. Dog will keep you warm thru the night as well.' ____ _ _ _

She smiled and patted Dog on the head, folding the note and putting it in her pocket to keep. 

________ _ _ _ _

Daryl was sweet and it warmed her heart in a way it hadn’t in a while.

________ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I also suck at endings. But Donnie are so cute, I just keep writing. Leave me comments and suggestions for more fics~


End file.
